Something Better
by Mei Mei
Summary: Just a little preview of something I might work on...


Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)  
Rating: PG-13 (Doubt it will go higher.)  
Title: Something Better  
Author's Notes… Just a little idea I had. If anybody would like to co write this or another fic idea I have with me e-mail me @ bamahomeqt@aol.com Tell me what you think about this tho!  
Later.  
  
Something Better  
  
The wind began to pick up slowly, weaving its way through the few remaining leaves on the maple trees on Main Street. The sun crept slowly from behind gray clouds for the first time in a week, but the bitter wind still remained. The day was bleak, a normality for the month and befitting to the day. However, normality would include a skate trip on Sullivan's Pond, or a hot chocolate at the local cafe, but today all it provided was the funeral.  
  
Two forms made their way up the hill of the cemetery, their movements languid and stiff. Each wore black overcoats, but the similarities stopped there. The taller of the two was dark and foreboding. His raven locks were flipping carelessly in the wind, far from their usual home in front of his sooty eyes. He wore a gray suit beneath the overcoat, obviously designer made and custom fitted to his long legs and broad shoulders. He glanced down at his companion, her opposite feature brightening the black atmosphere. Her golden hair was pulled into a sleek bun on her head, and her black linen dress danced around her ankles as it flapped in the wind. She reached her small hand out and gripped onto the man's arm, partly form the cold, but more so from the aching need of security she now felt more recently. They made their way, arm in arm, up that cemetery hill to a larger crowd at the top. Several somber heads nodded their way and a few even said a brief word or two to the couple now arriving and with backs to the sun, the funeral began. No one spoke, the words of the minister could faintly be heard above the whistling wind. After the words of prayer and departure were spoken, the mood, if possible, turned bleaker. The black rows of people stared at the open mouth of the grave as the coffin was lowered into the ground and as the mourners departed, only the first two figures remained.  
  
The taller of the two stood firm, only his coat moving with the wind. His mouth stretched into a thin white line as his sooty eyes gazed down at the grave. His frown deepened as the wind bit at his face. He glanced to his left and watched as his counterpart slowly extended her arm towards the grave, a blood red rose dropping from her fingertips to the hole below and only then did the somber man shed a tear. His chin quivered slightly and the woman looked up at his strained face and gripped his arm tighter. The wind now howled around them, but somehow the man made out her voice.  
  
"Listen, Mamoru." He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the tears welling in his throat. Taking a deep breath he turned to her.  
  
"Hai? Listen to what?" He whispered down at her, afraid his voice would fail him, although deep inside he knew it didn't matter to her.  
  
"The music... It's sad today..." Mamoru couldn't stop the sad smile that formed on his lips. He squeezed her hand gently and looked at her once again.  
  
"Let's go home, okay?" She nodded softly and pulled her jacket closer around her shivering body. Mamoru had been shocked at her words. 'The music,' he thought. 'She is always talking about the music, but only she can hear it.' He wrapped a large arm around her as they walked slowly to his car. 'Ever since then she fades further and further away form me, but it is only natural I suppose.' He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to his large form.  
  
"But who could blame her for losing her own mind after everything that happened?'' he whisper out loud.  
  
"Mamoru? Were you talking? Gomen nasai... I could barely see your lips moving form the corner of my eye...." She whispered up at him. He shook his head softly.  
  
"It was nothing, dear, don't worry..." She nodded gently, but her confused frown remained.  
  
Upon reaching the black Buick on at the bottom of the hill, he opened her door and watched her lithe body slide onto the black leather seat before shutting the door behind her. He walked behind the back of the car and opened his own door, and soon they were back on the highway, headed home.  
  
Although the day seemed morbid and bleak, to anyone who knew the truth, it was one of the happier days of Mamoru's life. He had lost so much over the last year, but in return for his sacrifices he had been blessed with the wonderful woman beside him.  
  
He glanced at her silent figure as she stared out the window at the world passing her by. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Mamoru frowned. He hated not knowing what she was thinking, or how she felt about the current situation.   
  
"I wish I could make you happy again..." He said to her, but as expected she didn't answer. He looked back to the road ahead of him and continued the journey home.  
  
somethingbettersomethingbettersomethingbettersomethingbettersomethingbetter  
  
Step out the front door like a ghost into the fog where no one notices the contrast of white on white.  
And in between the moon and you the angels get a better view of the crumbling difference between wrong and right.  
  
somethingbettersomethingbettersomethingbettersomethingbettersomethingbetter  
  
He opened the door to his apartment slowly, letting her walk in first. "I'm deaf, Mamoru-kun, not incompetent...  
  
..... What do you think? 


End file.
